


Стив Роджерс, профессионал

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Стив находит себе работу.





	Стив Роджерс, профессионал

Капитан Америка не вернулся с войны — упал в океан, в километры воды и льда, в сорок пятом.  
Стив Роджерс проснулся в прекрасном новом мире будущего и сказал себе: “Капитан Америка замёрз насмерть.”  
Мир был безусловно прекрасен: Стив видел, что здесь на самом деле можно жить долго и счастливо. Здесь больше не подкладывают газеты в ботинки и не получают суп по талонам. Здесь есть мороженое ста сортов, и его даже можно купить. Здесь много улыбаются и громко, беззастенчиво смеются.  
Этот мир на самом деле хорош. Стив (и миллионы других людей) за него умер, и вот — неплохо вышло.  
Потом: узнает про Руанду. Восемьсот тысяч человек разом. Скопом. Не нацисты, а соседи — соседей.  
Стив начинает с подозрением относиться к улыбкам и ничего общего не хочет иметь с какими бы то ни было войнами.  
Агент Коулсон просит Стива подумать и решить, чем Стив хочет заняться. Коулсон, знает, надеется, что Стив слишком перепуган этим ошеломляющим будущим и предпочтет неизвестности знакомые казармы (Стив полагает, что армия вовек не изменится). Стив отвечает, что подумает.  
Стив выходит из комнатушки, которую предоставляет ему ЩИТ (ладно, не комнатушки — там есть мягкая и удобная кровать, письменный стол, хорошая яркая лампа и блокноты с карандашами; радио; удивительная штука — планшетный персональный компьютер). Стив смело шагает за порог и — его вдруг почти сбивают с ног с радостным гавканьем и восторженным поскуливанием. И... много слюней.  
Стив удивленно смеется и понимает: собачище. Собаченция. Ярко-золотистая, большая и красивая. И весёлая.  
Вот ещё что хорошо в новом мире: уйма собак. В прежние годы собаки бывали на улицах тоже — голодные и несчастные, затравленные шавки, а еще злющие сторожевые псы, которых держали для защиты от воров и грабителей. Нынешних собак держат, чтобы любить. Эти собаки упитанны, веселы и прекрасны.  
Стив “гуглит” — это новое нелепо округлое слово обозначает поиск информации. Для поиска информации больше не обязательно ходить в библиотеку. Достаточно вбить вопрос в специальную строку. Стив постоянно напоминает себе, что вовсе не обязательно добавлять к вопросу "пожалуйста" и "спасибо".  
Итак, "Гугл" сообщает Стиву, что есть такая профессия — выгуливатель собак. Вот оно, понимает Стив.  
Говорит Коулсону:  
— Я хочу получить своё довольствие — вы говорили, мне что-то там полагается. И... знаете, пожалуй, просто наконец пожить. Надоело выживать.  
Коулсон ощутимо разочарован.  
Но Стив... Стив думает: этому миру нужно меньше войн и больше золотистых восторженных ретриверов. Стив уже потерял на войне всех, кого только мог.  
— Хорошо, — тем не менее улыбается агент Коулсон. — Я полагаю, в случае крайней необходимости мы по-прежнему могли бы на вас рассчитывать, но вы как никто другой заслужили попробовать мирную жизнь на вкус.  
Стив кивает.

***  
Сразу после того, как Стив прочитывает всю доступную литературу о выгуле собак, обходит весь Бруклин и совершенно осваивается с выданным в ЩИТе телефоном (тот умеет фотографировать и проигрывать музыку, фильмы и видеоигры), дает в специальном месте “Интернета” объявление: "Профессиональный выгул собак. Качественно и с любовью."  
Это очень смело, и весь вечер Стив тревожно поглядывает на телефон. Но тот молчит.  
Молчит он и на второй день.  
И на третий.

***  
Собак в городе очень много. А жители Нью-Йорка, они такие... занятые. Они вечно торопятся и спешат. Не может быть, чтобы никому не нужна была помощь в деле выгула домашних питомцев (сейчас гуляют даже с хорьками и черепахами).  
Стив подозревает, что сделал что-то не так, поэтому лезет смотреть, как делают остальные. И вот что он понимает: люди будущего очень любят фотографировать — себя и других. И, видимо, не доверяют человеку без фото. Он для них, верно, даже подозрителен.  
Ещё два дня Стив ждёт, но ожидание напрасно.  
И он, старательно улыбаясь, делает своё первое в жизни “сельфи”.  
Через некоторое время его рабочий график — не резиновый, и не может вместить всех.  
В свой первый рабочий день Стив так нервничает, что даже не помнит толком, что и как было.  
Выгул собак не может быть настолько страшен и волнующ.  
Стива спрашивают, нет ли у него визиток.

***  
Затем делается рутина, но приятная.  
Стив выгуливает собак, собаки его лижут. Иногда он позволяет себя ронять, запутывать в поводках и валять по траве, и это безумно счастливое занятие.

***  
Стив возвращается домой — он снял квартирку на год. Возвращается: а в доме по-прежнему пусто. И так каждый вечер. Но свою собственную собаку он заводить не станет — не настолько он в себе уверен.  
Ну, у него целая стопка книг по истории двадцатого века. И, ей-богу, двадцатый век был безумен.  
И есть же блокноты с карандашами.

***  
Стив даже зарабатывает какие-то деньги, из-за чего приходится встретиться с рекомендованным агентом Коулсоном юристом и подать заявление о регистрации частного предпринимательства.  
Стив — честный гражданин и честно платит налоги.  
Иногда Стив садится в своё замечательно удобное кресло и сидит, глядя прямо перед собой, довольно долго.  
Он никогда не думал, что будет настолько тяжело.  
А наутро идёт выгуливать собак.  
Пинк терпеть не может опозданий. А у Дуга, пса Рейнольдсов, некоторые проблемы со зрением. Он стар. Очень стар. По собачьим меркам ему лет девяносто, наверно. Стив чувствует к Дугу нечто особое, этакую солидарность.

***  
Этот человек падает на Стива с неба.  
Ну, не совсем на Стива, но точно — с неба. Стив целую секунду стоит, разинув рот, но вокруг визжат и паникуют, разбегаются по сторонам, когда появляется Тварь. Тварь просто огромна и — эй, она что, металлическая?!  
Но точно — страшно голодная.  
Она разевает пасть и пытается съесть Стива, и он, как был — с разинутым ртом, бьёт её в глаз. Это очень удачная идея, потому что Тварь ревет, дергается, роняет соседнее дерево ударом хвоста и, кажется, издыхает. Умудряется не раздавить ни одну из собак, что само по себе чудо.  
А человек, упавший с неба. Он...  
Он человек?  
Он яркий — золотой и красный — и лежит, не шевелясь. И Стив понимает: это он в костюме таком. В оболочке.  
— Эй. Мистер. Мистер!  
А он не шевелится и, наверно, не дышит.  
И тогда Стив делает единственное, что приходит ему в голову — срывает с лица человека металлический щиток.  
Тот и вправду не дышит. Стив разжимает его челюсти, прижимается к губам губами, и...  
Человек захлебывается кашлем.  
Распахивает темные глаза — они золотистые на дне.  
Стив в них смотрит.  
Человек сипит сквозь кашель:  
— Сейчас выровняю дыхание — и продолжим целоваться. Ок?  
И Стив ошарашенно соглашается:  
— Ок.

***  
Так, собственно, все и происходит.  
Собаки заливаются лаем и лижут красно-золотой костюм и лицо человека в броне.  
А Стив терпеливо ждёт, когда приступ кашля у человека прекратится.  
Тот довольно долог. И в уголках губ — красивых, кстати — выступает кровь.  
Приезжает бригада медиков, а еще — полиция, пожарные, журналисты, зеваки со всего Бруклина, и агент Коулсон тут же. И...  
Стив терпеливо ждёт своего поцелуя, а для этого приходится сходить с человеком в кафе, съесть по гамбургеру.  
— Тони Старк, летающая консервная банка, — объясняет человек.  
— Стив Роджерс, профессионал в области выгула собак, — объясняет в ответ Стив.


End file.
